Get out of my head
by onmyway33
Summary: The Tesseract has been 'misbehaving' as of late. When Agent Thomas is sent to evaluate its condition what she finds is definitely more than what she bargained for. Loki/OC/Hawkeye


**Hello, everyone, this is Kenzie. I hope you enjoy this new story, it's definitely fun to write. Also, reviews are really appreciated! I don't own anything in this story but Elizabeth.**

We rode down into the underground facility in a silence that could only mimic death. The armored van we sat in bounced up and down on the gravel path as it shook us to and fro.

Director Fury sat as solemn as ever on the opposite side of the van and I fiddled with my switchblade; becoming more anxious by the passing second. I began flipping the blade through my fingers carelessly when the Director cleared his throat and grabbed my attention. As I glanced up he gave me a hard look and I got the hint to stop.

I let out a long sigh and turned my attention over to Agent Maria Hill who looked just as solemn as Fury, but kept her focus outside of the window. She wore her usual blank expression.

As the van continued on I let my mind wander over the day's events and how everything had changed so drastically in just a matter of hours. I'd started out the morning like any other. I woke up around seven-thirty, poured myself a bowl of Cheerios and sat down to watch the news, but ended up being called in to aid an investigation on a peculiar item that S.H.I.E.L.D. had been working on for a while.

An item so powerful it could destroy the entire world as we knew it. I obviously couldn't turn down this order, so, after I finished my cereal I hopped in my truck and drove straight to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

That's just the condensed version, though. A little too vague for my liking; let me try to explain further.

Earlier today Director Fury had received a call from one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s lead astrophysicists, Dr. Eric Selvig. He had been hard at work on the foreign object dubbed the Tesseract.

It was locked away in a sister facility named Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. where it had been observed and examined by the world's top scientists. Selvig informed Fury about the condition of the Tesseract almost weekly and how it had been 'misbehaving' recently.

After hearing this _troubling_ news, Fury ordered an investigation. So, here we were; off to evaluate the situation and evacuate the immediate area if necessary.

The only problem was that I had absolutely no idea what the Tesseract was or what it was capable of. No one did for that matter. No one except Nick Fury.

As I slid the knife back into my pocket I sighed, "What's going on, Director?" I asked breaking the silence. Both he and Maria looked at me with sudden surprise.

I crossed my arms. "What exactly is happening and don't you bullshit me," I demanded. He did not answer. He did not speak. He just stared at me with the same grave look.

As he stared into my eyes I stared back into his and for the first time ever I saw fear. He shook his head in exhaustion. "I honestly don't know," He put his hand to his head and rubbed his temples.

This surprised me. I'd never seen the Director so shaken up over something. It actually scared me to see him so _unnerved_. Neither of us spoke for the remainder of our ride.

When we finally arrived in the core of the building we parted ways with Agent Hill in the lot and hastily made our way down into the main Lab.

Upon entering the vast room I took a good look around and let everything soak in. The whole area reminded me of a giant rat's nest. There were scientists scrambling around intricate equipment and expensive looking computers and in the center of the room stood a large bright blue box on top of a pedestal. The box gave off a faint glow from its casing and most of the scientists were poking and prodding at it as if it were some sort of school experiment.

I could only assume that it was the infamous Tesseract.

As I watched them scurry I noticed Dr. Selvig from across the room and he dashed up towards us with sweat dripping from his brow. The man looked as if he hadn't slept in days. The bags under his eyes were dark and a mix between blonde and grey stubble was starting to form on his cheeks. In his right hand he held a small mug of coffee and a stack of papers in the other.

"Director Fury," He greeted; his voice hoarse. "Dr. Selvig, what have you got for us?" Fury gestured his head towards the odd cube. "I'm not quite sure but the Tesseract is definitely reacting with high levels of unworldly energy. Not quite sure if that's a good or bad thing yet," The Doctor managed a laugh, though I could tell it was obviously forced.

I looked past the Doctor and to the cube again. "All this trouble over one small box?" I asked in disbelief. Selvig shook his head, "That thing is no ordinary box, dear. It holds power beyond our grasp. Immense, terrific power. We need to contain this power as soon as possible."

I nodded slowly but still did not quite comprehend. _A power to do what exactly?_ I wanted to ask but decided against it. This was all over my head. "How's Jane?" I asked attempting to change the subject. "She wishes she could be here but she's too busy with her own work. She sends her regards," He said.

I missed Jane. Sure, she was a bit of an egg head and talking to her felt like I was reading a Webster's Dictionary, but she had an _enormous_ heart and an equally large brain. As we talked I couldn't help but feel that the Tesseract was glowing brighter than when we first arrived, though it might have just been my imagination.

"Where is Agent Barton?" Fury asked. My heart leapt with excitement. "The 'Hawk'? He's in his nest," Selvig extended a thumb to the upper level of the Lab and sure enough, Clint was watching over everyone with keen eyes. He looked very intense and it made me smile to see him so serious.

"Director, I'm going to go speak with Agent Barton for a few minutes," I said and before he could answer I took off. "Sure, but hurry back, this isn't some kind of get together, you know," He called after me, obviously annoyed, and continued to talk with the Doctor.

I rushed up the stairs and made my way over to Clint who never took his eyes off the Tesseract. The glow from the cube lit up his features and defined his whole face like a campfire. It was almost angelic. I sat down next to him, but he didn't seem to notice my presence.

A sly smile spread over my face, then in one swift motion I managed to jab him in the side of the ribs with my elbow and he jumped back in shock. "Damn!" He let out a curse and whipped his head towards me.

Then his expression softened and he smiled in recognition, "Ah, Agent Thomas. As _sneaky_ as ever, I see." I rolled my eyes. "Agent Barton, as _far-sighted_ as ever, I see," I retorted and he chuckled.

"You know me; I always see better from a distance," He defended playfully. "Seriously, if I were an assassin you'd be dead by now," I smirked. "Go ahead and think that _all _you want, babe. Whatever helps you sleep at night," He waved a hand dismissively, but in the end rubbed the spot where I jabbed him tenderly.

We sat in a considerably awkward silence for a while, both of us watching the Tesseract glow when I finally brought up the matter at hand. "So, can you tell me what's going on? Fury is keeping me in the dark," I asked.

Clint rubbed his chin in thought. "The strange looking box is glowing. That is the extent of my knowledge," Clint grinned sheepishly. "Thanks for the help, _Agent_," I huffed.

"Hey, I'm no astrophysicist. I'm just a regular guy with a bow and arrow," He shrugged and leaned in closer to me. I felt my cheeks burn.

"I'm glad you're here, though. These freaks with the white lab coats were starting to grind on me," His stunning hazel eyes looked down into mine and I bit my lip. "No problem, I'm not a big science nut either," I wrapped my hands around the railing.

"Yeah, Natasha and I were just talking the other day and I said we should get paid more for stakeouts like this," He laughed.

I felt my heart sink as he mentioned her name. There it was. _Natasha, Natasha, Natash_a. Every single time I talked to him. I just couldn't escape her no matter how hard I tried.

I sighed and stood back up, "Thanks for the company, Barton. Best be shoving off now." "No, thank _you_, Thomas. If you hadn't shown up when you did I think I would have lost my mind," He waved a finger around his head, then with one last spectacular smile he went back to scanning the Tesseract which by this point seemed even brighter still.

As I walked back down to Director Fury I shook my head with shame. _You're an idiot, Elizabeth. Clint doesn't like you like that and he never will. You aren't Natasha. You aren't a "master assassin". You're only going to get yourself hurt. Besides, love is too fickle to be caught in, especially in this line of work. Forget about him,_ I reminded myself.

As I walked down the stairs I caught one last glimpse of Clint still staring intently at the cube. _Still, _I thought_._

I pushed my way through the scrambling scientists and returned to Fury's side. "How's our little birdie up there?" He asked and turned so he could see me out of his good eye. "He's holding up. I think he's bored to tears, though," I said.

"Well, I have a feeling things are about to get very interesting," Dr. Selvig called and we both turned to find him hard at work on the Tesseract.

"Anything new?" I questioned, and before he could answer the Tesseract let off a soft hum that it hadn't before. It was a gentle lull that rocked the cube back and forth on its pedestal. I automatically shielded my eyes as it grew brighter and we all backed away as it radiated with energy.

I could practically feel the warm waves glide off it like a flood as it washed over me. "Doctor, got any advice?" Fury asked with growing concern.

"I advise we take cover _now_!" Dr. Selvig yelled and everyone began diving behind desks to escape the effect of the Tesseract.

My heart stopped. "What about Clint?" I exclaimed and looked up to his perch to find that he wasn't anywhere in sight. _Oh, Barton… _I thought and my lips quivered.

Without a second thought, I jumped back behind the nearest table and braced myself with my hands covering the back of my neck.

The last thing I saw before I shut my eyes was a great, bright, blue flash and the whole room went completely still. I placed my face in my knees and my whole body tensed with fright. My ears strained for any noise but there was no explosion. Not even the slightest bang. All I could hear was a light, stressed breathing.

My eyes fluttered back open and I cautiously peeked over the side of the table ready to investigate. Others had joined me now and they were slowly coming out of their hidey holes.

My eye brow rose with confusion at what I saw.

Smoke covered the outline of a dark figure, but I wasn't quite sure what it was supposed to be. As the smoke cleared further I could tell it was not just any figure; it was a human. A man in fact!

I blinked a few times trying to believe what I was seeing. Yes, it was indeed a human man.

I put a hand over my mouth to cover my shock. The man was…strange to say the least. He wore a sort of armor from head to toe and was clad in green, black, and gold. A jacket hung from his broad shoulders that came down at his ankles and his raven hair was slicked back to reveal a pale, thin face.

He looked _incredibly_ beautiful, but at the same time very _alien_. The man slowly stood and wobbled a few times before regaining his balance.

Whispers erupted through the room and I noticed Director Fury stand and take a step towards the man cautiously. The man didn't seem to notice though, he seemed far too fixated on the giant staff he held in his right hand. At the tip of his scepter it shone a similar brilliant blue as the Tesseract had.

A smirk crept over his lips, but quickly disappeared when he finally became aware of Director Fury gradually making his way toward him.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury ordered with a swipe of his hand. The man's eye brow rose teasingly and he looked at Fury then back to his scepter with a small grin.

Then without warning the man swung the scepter forward and out of the tip exploded a thin beam of light that was aimed in the exact direction of Fury who promptly dove out of the way of the blast.

The man shot several more of the short blasts that sent a few people sky-rocketing backwards. Including _me_.

I flew up from the force of the discharge and fell hard on my back. A shiver ran up my spine as my head collided with the ground. I gritted my teeth in agony as my brain rattled around inside of my head and my eyesight went blurry.

When I could finally refocus I lifted my body up to see what the man would attempt next.

The man crouched down low to the ground looking very animalistic and pounced forward on to a nearby S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

Before the agent could react the man stabbed him with the end of his spear and he hit the floor with a large thud; lying in a pool of his own blood. The man pulled the spear out of the agent's body and scanned it over to see that it was covered with the red liquid.

My breath hitched in my throat. Who the hell was this guy? More importantly _what_ the hell was he? My mind raced with unanswered questions, and then what I saw next made my heart fall into my stomach.

Clint ran out from the shadows and charged at the man; waving wild punches. _Barton, what are you doing?_ I thought to myself. Barton growled in anger as he sent one punch flying towards the man's face which was easily dodged, and then he took a firm hold of Clint's arm.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to run up and stop him but my limbs wouldn't respond. Clint thrashed about in the man's grasp and shouted obscenities at him. He reminded me somewhat of a wild animal in a cage.

The man simply smiled to himself, looking suddenly very refined, and placed the head of his scepter on to Clint's chest. Clint froze on contact with the object and the muscles in his face relaxed.

"You have heart," The man purred. His voice surprised me. He was English and his tone resembled the _silkiest_ of velvet. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end like a cold shiver.

As Clint thawed from his short trance my mouth went agape in horror as he began helping the man subdue more S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Clint advanced towards a nearby agent and pushed him in the direction of the man who then placed the tip of his spear on to his chest just as he had done with Clint.

I shook with fear as he proceeded to grab agents and throw them toward the man almost mechanically. His expression was not his own; he looked like a robot.

"C-Clint," I squeaked.

The man then stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Fury who now had the Tesseract and was beginning to leave the Lab. "Please don't. I still need that," The man demanded politely.

Fury eyed him, "This doesn't have to get any messier." The man laughed and shook his head, "Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else."

The man then raised his head high; looking extremely proud of himself,"I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

**Well, that was a fun start. Hope you all liked it, too! Remember, the more reviews means the more I'll actually want to continue! The song for this chapter was "Sail" by Awolnation. **


End file.
